My Last Love
by Gohanya
Summary: Chrome always knew they were far too different, but she feels obligated to stick around her anyways. Even if the girl won't feel the same way about her in the end.


**I do not own KHR or the characters! Full AN at the bottom.**

* * *

Chrome had always been different from all the other girls that was around her age.

Chrome never usually had thoughts like these, since it reminded her too much of her past life when she was Nagi, but as she grew closer to a certain orange-haired girl, she found that her thoughts shifted more to how _different_ she is from her.

Like Ice and fire, like lukewarm tea and Ice cold soda. They were different in every way.

Kyoko Sasagawa walked in an upbeat and confident stride, with a little skipping here and there. Chrome walked slowly, and almost lets herself get tripped over by other people who walked faster than her.

Kyoko smiled and acted like a princess from a fairytale, Chrome found herself feeling nostalgic. She used to act normal one time. When her real father was alive, Nagi(Chrome) would always beg her father to read those princess stories to her when it was bed time.

Chrome would remember feeling at awe at how those princesses would always protect something they love, even until the bitter end, and they were always confident, never shy. Not like her.

Chrome felt her eye become stingy, and realized that there was a lump in her throat, threatening to wail out her tears. She didn't like it. Thinking about her past life, it was playing like a broken record over and over in her head. She hated it. And she looked over at the reassuring back that is her friend's, and found that she was feeling less sad, and fell asleep.

* * *

The first time she had met the girl, Kyoko. Wasn't when they were sent ten years to the future, but under different circumstances. She was sure Kyoko would've never remembered a gloomy girl like her, and never had a chance to bought up the time they've met.

Chrome left kokuyo land to do some errands for Ken, and was walking home from the supermarket, until she had bumped into some of the less than friendly group of delinquents from one of the public junior highs.

When they bumped into her, she had accidently dropped her things. "Ah!" she fell onto her knees, and flinched at the pain her knees had felt when meeting the hard, cold cement.

"Watch it, Kokuyo slut," One of the thin boys, said.

The fat one gave her a sly smirk. "Ho. She's actually pretty looking up-close," The group encircled around her, like a bad movie where the girl was always the damsel.

 _Piss off._ She wanted to say those words so badly, but the words wouldn't come out. She felt the tears almost overwhelming her again. She wanted Mukuro-sama to save her again, but she didn't want to be helpless to him either.

She closed her eyes tight, willing to take whatever they throw at her. When, Chrome was expecting prince charming to come to her rescue. She opened her eyes and saw a Princess instead.

"Stop! You shouldn't be bullying a girl!" The orange haired girl said.

" _Oh._ And what'ere you going to do? Scratch us?" The short one snorted and laughed disdainfully. Chrome almost shuddered in disgust.

The orange-haired princess ignored their insults and instead waved to something, and yelled "Police over here! Someone is being sexually assaulted!"

The group of delinquents immediately stiffened, and muttered some profanity and ran off.

The orange haired princess went over to Chrome, and helped pick her groceries off the ground and handed them to her.

"T-thank you," Chrome said quietly. The sky was becoming darker and the sun was setting.

The girl giggled, "No problemo," she said, and stared at Chrome's scabbed knees.

Chrome blushed, "I-I fell. It's no problem," Chrome inwardly cursed at her shyness.

The girl puffed out her cheeks, "Yes, it is. You can get an infection!" Kyoko hastily opened her school bag to look for a handkerchief and handed her two band-aids.

Chrome had a hard time keeping eye contact. Kyoko smiled even more.

"My name is Kyoko Sasagawa, and you?" Chrome slowly looked up to meet her face, and silently noted that she had a dimple on her left cheek.

"My...name is Chrome. Dokuro." Chrome said with a little more confidence now.

The sunset matched Kyoko's hair color evenly.

"Nice to meet you, Chrome-chan!"

* * *

Ever since, Chrome lived with Kyoko, she noted that there were even _more_ differences between the two of them. Kyoko had loving parents, an older brother that protects her, and a social life.

Although, Kyoko's family was financially poorer than her previous family as Nagi, they didn't seem to mind Chrome living with them and taking up their space. She felt sort of guilty.

Guilty of being envious of the girl that she admires to be.

And as they entered high school, more people became friends with Kyoko Sasagawa, and she also gained more love letters, much to the chagrin of a certain vongola boss.

One day, during Valentine's rarily celebrated that sort of holiday, but realized that it was important to Kyoko and Haru.

"It's the holiday where women get to rein and confess to the love of their lives and get married!" Haru preached to Chrome, who was feeling sort of uncomfortable at the close proximity.

"Y-yes.." Chrome replied, although still not getting the idea of it.

Chrome never did understand the term, 'love'. It was foreign to her. Her mother, who was a famous actress and admired by all, never showed her a hint of love. And her real father loved her, but died away when Chrome was very young.

When she thought of 'love', she thought of…

Chrome found her gaze on Kyoko, who was having a friendly chatter with Bianchi who was helping them make Valentine's chocolate.

Chrome looked away, and blushed.

And after the valentine's party, Chrome and Kyoko walked home together.

Kyoko handed her a special Valentine's day chocolate, and winked at her.

Chrome gave her a toothy grin.

* * *

Chrome was standing by her Boss and best friend's wedding, as the maid of honor. And Chrome couldn't be happier.

Her best friend was finally getting married, and she couldn't help but feel that the happiness was contagious.

Chrome went up to the podium to give her speech, and her boss and best friend, along with many others were giving her a thumbs up and wishing her the best. She smiled at the large crowd, confidently.

"My best friend, Kyoko Sasagawa is someone who would never falter at the face of danger for the people that she cares about, it doesn't matter if you're a stranger or not," she suddenly remembered the time, when Kyoko stood up to a group of delinquents, "She has an abundant heart, that hold an amount of happiness that I wish I could attain," Chrome paused for a bit, "She is the happiest with you, Tsunayoshi Sawada," And Tsuna blinked at his name coming out like foreign words from her mouth.

"And.." ' _I love you' went unsaid._ " I wish you the best in your life, Kyoko-chan." Everyone clapped, and there was a loud cheering coming from the table of Vongola guardians. As Chrome stepped down and handed Gokudera the mic to say his best man speech, Kyoko tackled Chrome, with a hug.

"Chrome, thank you.." Kyoko sniffled, thankfully she was wearing water resistant make-up.

Chrome hugged her back.

 _Sometimes, being in love means letting your loved one stay happy, and being unselfish enough to let her fall into the arms of a person who can make her happier than you can._

* * *

 **AN:** I feel like I was abusing the commas too much in my writing, lol. Anyway, I realized there was a lack of Kyoko/Chrome fics out there, and it makes me sad, since this pairing is my second best Chrome pairing, to Mukuro/Chrome. This idea was in my head, so I jotted it down really quick and made this story. Also this was sort of like an early Valentine's day fanfic, so uh. HAPPY EARLY VALENTINE'S! Please leave a review and check out my other story! Thanks!


End file.
